Wounds Look Deepest in the Dark
by violet92
Summary: What motivates Rachel Berry? When her facade suddenly drops, Will is the first to notice. On their trip to regionals all is revealed and Will and Emma try their best to fix Rachel. Facts and details are skewed.M for rape and inapropriate student/teacher
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Schuester had noticed Rachel's confidence slowly deteriorate over the last few weeks. She stopped interrupting as often, stopped singing as vibrantly, and had even stopped trying out for the lead in every song. Regionals were coming up in two days and they would have to travel out of state for a week together. He decided he needed to find out what was wrong with Rachel before they left. Not just because she was sweet yet strong and passionate; innocent, determined, beautiful and her voice carried like a delicate angel. But also for the sake of Glee. Rachel looked thinner and paler, she lost her energy quickly, and her voice was dull and lifeless. In her current state they didn't have a chance at regionals.

After Glee that day Mr. Schuester stopped Rachel as she was leaving. "Rachel wait, can i talk to you for a moment." Rachel looked around almost nervously, "Uh ya, sure. What is it Mr. Schue?" Her voice sounded sad and empty. "Have a seat," he smiled warmly towards the bleachers. She sat and folded her skirt cautiously around her slender thighs and hugged her arms across her chest protectively. "I've noticed you've been acting different lately, is everything ok with you?" He asked sympathetically. "Everything is fine, I'm just a little nervous about regionals is all." Her response was mono-tonal and she wouldn't look him in the eyes. He wanted to reach out and stroke her hair and hold her and tell her how amazing she is... but instead settled for a gentle back pat, he could feel her bare shoulder blade beneath her sweater and couldn't help but think how delicate she was. Was that a flinch? He thought to himself as he realized her back had subtly jerked away from his touch. "Are you sure everything is ok in school Rachel? Are those kids being jerks?"

She paused but then stood and walked away still slightly hunched forward with her arms crossed over her chest. That was effective he thought. As he drove home later that afternoon he couldn't keep his mind off of Rachel. Will she return to school on Monday her old chipper self scarily determined for regionals? He hoped so but he had a feeling that whatever was upsetting Rachel was bigger than Glee and bigger than Regionals. He could tell by the way his stomach dropped when he thought back to the look of pure helpless despair in her deep brown doe eyes.

On Monday Mr. Schuester stood outside the bus that the group would ride for 15 hours to Maryland. As he checked off the kids getting in, a car drove up quickly. Inside was an angry looking man and Rachel, who stood and left the car without giving him a second glance as the angry driver sped away. "Hey Rachel," He called out in a friendly manner, "Ready for Regionals!?"

"Ready as ever Mr. Schue," She said with a smile. Something seemed off, in-genuine, and he wanted to ask Rachel who that man was but he thought better and moved aside to let her enter the bus. However, once more Mr. Schue noticed something wrong about Rachel. She looked exhausted and struggled to lift her small duffle. "Hey, I got it Rach, you go take a seat and rest up for Regionals ok?" she smiled softly and looked to her feet as she went to sit. He watched as she positioned herself in the far corner of the bus and drew her legs to her chest. She wrapped her arms around herself and rocked herself very slowly before tucking her head into her arms, disappearing from his view behind the seat. Mr. Schue purposely positioned himself where he could observe Rachel out of the corner of his eye and waited for Emma to come join him, she would be co-chapperoining the trip. Will was beyond thankful that she was picked over Sue.

"Hey Will, are you excited!?" Emma said to Will as she sat down next to him. "I would be," he said thoughtfully, "except there's something I've actually been meaning to talk to you about. Rachel hasn't been acting herself lately, actually she's been acting like a totally different person and I'm worried about her. I've tried talking to her but she says she's perfectly fine." Will revealed to Emma. She looked concerned, "Well what specifically is different about her?" Emma asked. "Why don't you take a look for yourself," Will said as he pointed to Rachel's form huddled in the corner, "She has grown noticeably thinner and paler in the last few weeks. She isn't her usual determined bossy self, she barely comments on anything and when she does her voice is quiet and dull. She seems to avoid social situations and eye contact and I haven't seen her smile in ages! So I was hoping you could go talk to her, maybe she needs a woman to talk to, I've heard something about her only having a dad" Will finished looking to Emma for an answer. "Oh Will," She paused and looked down as if she was avoiding telling him something, "Emma what?" He asked. "I'm a counselor, you know that, but I want you to know that I've heard symptoms like these before and I just need you to know that the answer to this probably won't be that simple. As much as I hope she is just heart broken over a mean boy or hurt by a bitchy cheerio my experience tells me to expect the worst." Will looked slightly taken aback, "Like what Emma, what are you saying?" She took a breath and for a moment flashed a look of pain from her eyes, "I'm saying in my experience, when girls suddenly withdraw so abruptly from their social life and become timid and lifeless, as you've described Rachel has become, it is usually a sign of sexual or physical abuse Will," Will was devastated. He looked over at his talented little Rachel, sleeping now, still curled up in herself. She looked so beautiful and innocent, how could anyone hurt her! Will grew angrier and angrier before reminding himself that none of this is necessarily true. But he was determined to help Rachel feel better and get to the bottom of this no matter how hard it might be.

Emma and Will decided the best time to approach Rachel might actually be on the bus since she would have no excuse to avoid them. They were waiting for her to wake up when suddenly a whimper came from the back seat. The two teachers looked over to see Rachel in the midst of a nightmare, her brows furrowed helplessly hugging herself tighter and whimpering. Emma slowly approached her and reached out a hand to gently shake her shoulder. At first Rachel didn't respond, she only seemed to shiver and grow desperate. Then Emma sat down next to the tortured girl and whispered soothing words as she stroked her soft hair away from her porcelain face. Will watched on in concern and awe at their gentle interactions. Suddenly Rachel shot forward with tears in her wide eyes. She was gasping for breath and looked terrified and disoriented. "Hey, shh, it's ok Rachel, you were just having a nightmare," Emaa pulled Rachel in for a hug, who whimpered and pulled away. Leaning against the window Rachel looked shocked. "You were having a nightmare, Rachel." Emma spoke, "Are you ok?" Rachel looked around quickly as if catching her bearings before answering "Yes, I'm fine. I must just be nervous for Regionals." Rachel then turned away and looked out the window. "Rachel, since were here. I've been meaning to talk to you about something else." Rachel looked up expectantly, "Yes," she said, irritation present in her voice. "Some teachers, including myself, have noticed you haven't been acting like yourself lately. Do you want to talk about what's going on with you?"

"There isn't anything going on with me, you don't even know me." she quipped before turning away again.

"Well ok then, but I'll be here all week if you need to talk." Emma smiled at her and reached out to rub her shoulder... she flinched at the contact.

Emma felt sick at how broken the poor girl looked. She knew how this was going to end and she didn't like it. Upon returning to her seat she filled Will in. "You're right Will. She wouldn't look me in the eye. Her voice was monotone and she refused to talk. She even flinched at my touch" Emma's eyes teared up and she looked away, "God, you know. It makes me sick to see all the problems kids deal with these days. For christ sake look at her. She's just a girl and she looks so burdened. It's the hardest part of this job you know, so often we do find out what is wrong with the children but rarely do we see their problems fixed." Will looked at her and then at Rachel and wanted to cry but instead he turned away and thought for the rest of the ride.

When they got to the competition they were split into a boys and girls room. Each room had 4 bunk beds and a shower room with 4 showers lined up with curtains. They all passed out immediately for the next morning would be an early one. Mr. Schue and Emma sat together at breakfast and noticed that Rachel sat alone, barely touching her food. The day drug on afterwards, it was all about coordinating schedules and timing and signing teams up and being where they needed to be. Finally in the late afternoon their group was allowed two hours on stage to start working on their routine. Rachel had just finished singing like an angel, everyone including Emma and Will were in a trance. Now Rachel and Puck stood in the center of the stage with the rest of the group lined up behind. "Now Rachel," Mr Schue called from his position off to the side, I want you to lie down on your back." She looked at him questioningly before slowly laying down. Her eyes looked scared and wild and screamed vulnerability. "Now Puck, you stand over her ankles then scoop down and grab Rachel's thighs, Rachel than you grab around his neck so he can lift you." Without hesitation Puck bent down and grabbed the back of Rachel's thighs. The fact that she was wearing a skirt didn't go unnoticed by Puck either so he gave her a dirty suggestive look and as he picked her up he slid his hands up her creamy thighs and groped at her inner folds. Everyone in Glee noticed including Mr. Schue and Emma, but before they could react Rachel had already shrieked and fell backwards out of Puck's arms onto the ground. She scampered backwards desperately, her eyes wide tears spilling out. Will got a knot in his stomach as he saw her horrified face look up quickly before dropping in shame and defeat and running from the stage still scared like a baby deer. "Puck, what the hell is wrong with you. That is beyond inappropriate. In fact, you are expelled permanently from this team. We are supposed to trust and respect one another. Do you know how it feels Puck, to be a girl? Do you know how it feels to be vulnerable and to feel weak an to give your trust to another person only to have that person violate them horribly. What made you think that it was your right to stick your hands up her skirt and grope her? What do you have to say for yourself? Did it make you feel good to see that look of horror and humiliation afterwards Puck, is that what you like?" Will was yelling furiously now. "Woaah chill out dude. I was just giving those creamy buns an appropriate feel from what I've heard she keeps those goods locked up for herself. And from the way she reacted it looks like she has the problem, not me. Looks to me like Daddy';s been knocking on Rachel's door late at I dont give a FUCK about Glee Club ." Puck smirked and walked away. Emma met Will's eyes and they were both wondering why things just had to get harder and harder for Rachel. "Emma, can you go talk to Rachel. I'm gonna stay here and talk to the others for a moment."

"If anyone has a problem with Puck being removed from the team please speak now." Will said almost rhetorically. "I do," Quinn Fabray interjected, "Puck's right. She did freak out really weird. God knows why. But just because Rachel has problems doesn't mean Puck should suffer."

"What the hell Quinn!? Puck had no right to touch her that way. How insensitive are you? Didn't you see the way she looked afterwards. She's my friend and I'm going to go make sure she's ok." Finn said as he left, seething at the thought of someone else touching Rachel's soft gorgeous body.

Emma was walking to find Rachel when she heard a noise coming from the boys room. Something in her instincts told her to look. What she found in a flash was a screaming Rachel pinned beneath a naked Puck as he failed to cover her mouth. Emma ran as fast as she could as Rachel cried and flailed against Puck but Emma didn't make it in time and he thrust into Rachel powerfully as she let out one eternal heartbreaking scream. Emma was already over to her side and kicked Puck off of her. He was angry and about to retaliate, pushing Emma onto the ground when Finn entered and saw Emma on the floor, Puck naked and erect, and Rachel crying in the corner trying to cover her ripped clothes with her arms. Puck caught eyes with Finn and darted for the door before he could do anything. "Thank You Finn," Emma said now standing, "Umm could you please go quietly inform Mr. Schue of the situation, thank you Finn."

"Uh yea of course but is Rachel ok," he asked his voice lowered. "Don;t worry Finn i'll take care of her." Emma walked to Rachel's side and began to asses her state. Her shirt was ripped revealing her bra and bloody chest. Her skirt was also ripped up the side and blood dripped down her inner leg. Rachel was shaking visibly but her eyes were locked still. Emma reached out to her and she shook harder. "Rachel, oh Rachel I am so sorry this happened. Honey I need you to come with me, do you think you can walk?" She didn't expect her to answer and she didn't. Emma moved closer to Rachel and tested her trust. "Everything is going to be ok sweetie," she reassured and stroked her surprisingly soft arm. Rachel just spewed innocence and Emma was heartbroken over this beautiful talented girl so devastated. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted when WIll burst in, a wild look in his eyes. "Oh god Rachel!?" He rushed to her side, "Are you ok?" His eyes assessed her ripped clothes and the blood and his stomach dropped, "Hey Rach, I know you're not feeling so good right now but I need you to work with me ok?" She didn't respond. Will ran his eyes over her young battered body, She was beautiful and enticing but in this state Will wanted to do nothing but cover her up and protect her. "Rach you need to respond and work with us otherwise we are going to have to bring you to the hospital ok?" Rachel's head shot up, "Please Mr. Schue, " She said most pitifully, "Please don't! I can't do this anymore, please just leave me, d-don't l-l-look at me just go away!" She cried as sobs racked her body. "Rachel, we care about you, were not just going to leave you. You need to get taken care of. Please come with us."

"No I don't want anyone to touch me, go away." She said bitterly.

"Rachel," Emma said trying to compromise, "If you will just stand up and let us walk you next door to the girls room before the guys come back than we will leave you alone ok?"

Rachel looked down hard and seemed to be struggling. She looked away and sobbed in defeat. "I..Ihu I can't stand." she continued to cry and break the teachers hearts "Please don't touch meehe," she bawled desperately.

"Ok, Rach, if you can't stand than you need some help so I'm just going to scoop you up and carry you next door ok? You can trust me Rachel, I care about you and would never hurt you." He bent down and carefully grabbed Rachel under her thighs and pulled her to his chest. She moaned in pain and began to struggle. Her eyes looked wild and scared and she gasped for air, "Ms Pillsbury! Ms Pills-ahpplease, Im sorry, don't let him hurt me please don't leave me!" She reached out desperately for Emma's hand. Emma felt honored that Rachel trusted her. Will felt trapped, he hated that he couldn't help her. "It's ok Rachel, I'm right here, will isn't going to hurt you."

Once theY arrived at the girls room WIll placed Rachel on a bench in the bathroom and watched as she retracted into herself once more. He hated the feeling of a girl who once trusted him so deeply tensing in his arms.

"Ok sweetie I know you feel vulnerable now but why don't you let me take a look at your injuries so we can start to make you feel better"

"No" she replied flatly

"Rachel, I'm so sorry but you're hurt and as people who care about you and responsible teachers we can't just leave you here. So either you can let us help you or we can take you to the hospital, it's entirely up tp you."

Rachel let out a deep sob, "I can't."

"Why not Honey?" Emma asked as she stroked her hair.

"I can't let anyone see me this way," she said in a tone that scared both Emma and Will.

'Rachel? Honey? Don't worry about that right now. What you need to worry about is making yourself feel better. Will and I are adults, I'm a woman too, sweetie" she said sweetly as she tipped her chin up,"and a certified Nurse and Will is married with a child on the way, you don't need to be shy or scared honey, we just need to take care of you."

"No Mr. Schuester can't stay I..I..He..He will..I just please!" She was fumbling desperately over her words.

"Rachel, Im sorry I'd give you two privacy if iI could but legally I can't leave. You know I care about you and I would never do anything unprofessional or to hurt you. after seeing you every day in Glee I could never think you were anything less than amazing."

Rachel looked defeated, "Fine. Just... don't tell anyone," she said and began to cry once more.

Will retrieved a medical kit as Emma guided a crying Rachel onto her back. She reached for her top but Rachel clung to Emma's arm begging to be left alone. Emma couldn't get her to calm down, she was flailing and screaming now. Will ran to her head and held her shoulders down, Emma sat on top of her to keep her still. Rachel looked horrified and Will couldn't help but feel like a rapist himself as he watched Emma remove Rachel's shirt as Rachel cried helplessly. They both gasped. She had bruises, old and new, covering her entire abdomen and chest. There were old scratch marks etched deep into her chest, disappearing beneath her bra. "O god, Rach." Mr. Schuester said, "Why didn't you tell anyone? You could've told me, I would've done anything to help you."

"It's nothing." Rachel said flatly

"Nothing" Mr Schuester yelled, enraged, causing Rachel to curl into Emma- trying to protect herself from him- and start convulsing.

"Will!" Emma whispered angrily.

"Rach I'm so sorry," Will apologized truthfully, " I'm not angry at you, I'm angry that you think what happened to you is nothing. Those marks on your chest, what they mean, they're not nothing Rachel. You matter to me; you matter to a lot of people; and you are worth it and do not in any way deserve this. Rachel you deserve people who will treat you like the amazing girl you are and appreciate what makes you, you every single day." She sat up and looked at him in an odd way, almost smirking spitefully. "Is it ok If I ask you if you where you dating Puck?"

"No I neither have nor will." she said coldly

"So he has attacked you before?" Emma asked worried

"No I don't want to talk about this now. Can I please have some clothes. I want to take a shower."

"Yes of course, we don't have to talk about anything until you are ready. But we need to deal with your injuries before you shower, ok sweetie. Now, after I work on your scratches and bruises up here honey," Will watched on as Emma smoothed over Rachel's stomach maternally, who looked the most vulnerable he'd ever seen a person, "then I'm gonna have to move your skirt and work on some of those more sensitive injuries, ok sweetie. If you can lay still for me than Mr. Schuester can sit in the corner with his back turned ok?" Will looked on, horrified how a man could turn a woman into an empty mess, almost childlike, men can break down girls defenses and reduce them to their most vulnerable helpless states. "and If you start to panic or get scared just let me know too. Don't be afraid to tell me ok? If you fight and lash out than you might hurt yourself honey and I'll be legally obligated to call Will over to assist. It's perfectly fine for Mr. Schuester to be here though; I just thought you might prefer girls." She said warmly.

Rachel nodded. "You'll do fine Rach, Emma will take good care of you, she's the most compassionate person I know." Will said directly to Rachel before he walked to the corner and turned away.

"Th..th..Thank you Mr. Schueee," Rachel quivered, "For being here."

"Rachel, I will be there for you no matter what, ok? Don't thank me."

Emma guided a somewhat calmer Rachel onto her back again. She was so scared she was tearing up but she didn't want Mr. Schuester to know. She felt like her ribs were on fire, her breasts attacked with bricks and nails; her stomach felt like livid electricity every time she moved and in between her thighs felt like a searing blade had entered her. She knew Mr. Schue wouldn't do anything but having him in the corner still made her beyond uncomfortable. Emma was nice and made her feel safe. Her hands were warm and understanding and comforted her now, as she lay so exposed on the bench before her. Emma moved her hands along her stomach, pressing at different points and noting when Rachel responded. Rachel stayed quiet with her eyes closed feeling too close to another person, Emma could see all her imperfections, her deepest secrets. Her voice penetrated her panic when she asked if she could remove her bra to clean her scratches. Rachel felt desperate for a way out. She couldn't do this. Emma noted her alarmed expression and Will must have sensed it, "Rachel you can do this; you can stand on a stage and dance and sing in front of hundreds of people, in front of some of your worst enemies. It takes a lot of guts, more than almost anyone has, to do what you can do Rach. You can do this, be brave."

Emma slipped her arms behind Rachel's delicate form. Her back was warm and smooth and she felt so small when she pulled her forward to unclasp her bra strap, like a young child. Emma could feel Rachel's warm breath on her neck, she was exhausted and had collapsed onto her shoulder as she unstrapped her. Emma eased Rachel back down and gently slipped the bra off her battered frame. "Oh, you poor thing," Emma gasped upon seeing the deep claw marks on her tender breasts. Will hated having to sit in the room, listening to Emma's horrified exclamations, his imagination working him into a deep anger.

"They're not as bad as they look," Rachel said in a small voice, clearly trying to downplay the situation.

Emma grabbed an alcohol swab and spoke to Rachel, "I'm going to clean your scratches with this now," she said and delicately wiped the pad across her breasts and nipples where the majority of the scratches lay. Then she applied appointment to her gloved finger and spoke to Rachel again, "Ok, this might be a little cool." She rubbed the ointment with her index finger along the contours of the scratches, feeling odd as she rubbed over her nipples, it was as if she was recreating the incident for her. Emma looked at Rachel's frightened expression watching her every move and felt totally helpless. She didn't know how to help Rachel. She wasn't trained to council rape victims, only to identify them. It was only going to get harder from here. "Rachel, I'm done with your chest and belly so can i sit you up to put on this sweater," Emma motioned to her black cardigan. Rachel nodded lethargically. This time Emma had to pull Rachel up entirely for the girl was too wiped out to sit up. She draped Rachel's arms around her shoulder and clumsily dressed her in the sweater.

"Rachel this part is going to be difficult for you. Probably the most difficult. Remember that you can stop me whenever you want to. I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to observe what was done to you so I can help you feel better."

"No, no! I'm not hurt down there," she whimpered drowsily. Rachel's eyes began to flutter shut as she succumbed to her exhaustion. Emma used this opportunity of Rachel's fading consciousness to get the difficult work done. She propped Rachel's legs up and pushed her skirt to her waist. Her previously white underwear were stained red and torn and Emma finished pulling them off. She took a washcloth and dipped it into the bowl of hot water she had filed before wiping away the blood between her thighs. She cleaned her and slowly spread her legs. She grabbed the metal tools from the medical bag and parted Rachel's entrance. She noticed the immediate source of blood. Her skin had torn when Puck had slammed into her, that fucking bastard, Emma wanted to kill him as she cleaned away blood from this poor innocent girl's most sacred place. "Hey Will," Emma whispered, "She's asleep, can you help stabilize her. She needs a few small stitches," Emma pulled down Rachel's skirt to cover her and Will walked to Rachel's head. "Where?" He asked. "Puck tore her when he entered her." She said sadly looking down, "What!? Puck actually raped her!" Will whispered furiously. "He entered her for the first and only time as I got there. But you've seen her injuries, I'm sure he's done it before." Emma responded just as upset. Before Rachel woke up Emma instructed Will to hold the back of her thighs up. Will turned his head as Emma pushed up her skirt again, this time just enough for her to get the job done. She began to stitch the injured skin. After the second stitch however, Rachel began to stir. She began to sway her hips discontentedly and grumbled something inaudibly. Emma moved the needle away to prevent her from stabbing herself as Rachel opened her eyes. Her head jerked from Will to Emma and she panicked, flailing under the weight of Will's attempt to keep her from injuring herself. As the adrenaline woke Rachel up and she realized she wasn't being attacked, she felt miserably exposed. "Rachel, I know your in a lot of pain but hold out for a little longer otherwise you will hurt yourself more. Look at me. Don't pay attention to whats going on down there, look me in the eyes and sing you're favorite song from Les Mis." Will suggested sweetly

Rachel bore her intense brown eyes into his and started to sing in a quiet shattered voice "On My Own," but stopped after a few lines. "Come on, you were doing great keep going," Will encouraged but Rachel ignored his words and let her head fall to the side, she let her mind take her over and she stared off at the wall, blocking out the world around her. Mr. Schuester felt lost, Rachel was lost, she was hurt. Rachel, our amazingly talented beautiful Rachel who could light up a black hole with her smile, was broken and small and defeated and scared and he couldn't help her. Emma finished quickly and dropped Rachel's skirt and legs. "Rachel Sweetie," She said to the transfixed girl before her, "You can take a shower now, do you want to?" Rachel was broken from her reverie at the mention of a shower. The only thing getting her through this torture was the idea of a scalding shower to disinfect her skin and ease her mind. Rachel had realized that not only was she the girl who no one liked, now she was the girl who people used as a quick fuck, she was the girl who lay dirty used and wasted, naked and bleeding in front of her teachers, one of whom was her incredibly handsome singing mentor whom she looked up to daily. Her life really couldn't get worst.

"I'm going to carry you to the shower ok?" Came the sound of Mr. Schuester's voice. Rachel could barely nod, she was too exhausted mentally, emotionally, and physically. He lifted her light, limp body and carried her to the shower where he propped her against himself. Rachel clung to him with her last strength, grateful to have such a caring teacher, she remembered how he had once told her that he was her biggest -and sometimes her only- fan; it was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her. "Rachel do you mind if I take your skirt and sweater off now while Mr. Schuester holds you stable." Emma asked Rachel. "Ok" Rachel breathed weakly, causing hot air to warm Will's neck, even in her current state she was gorgeous and she didn't even know it. As Emma lifted one of Rachel's arms to pull off her sweater Will caught Rachel's weight in his opposite arm. Her hot flowery skin was pressed against his own and he felt a desire to shelter her forever. She was lolled to the other side as Emma pulled her other arm through the sleeve leaving Rachel topless and pressed against Will. She moaned softly into his chest and hugged herself tightly against him, He hated that he could feel her nipples pressing into his stomach, it made him feel like a pervert even though he wasn't doing anything wrong. Rachel seemed to be really out of it seeing as Will was now supporting most of her weight and she was allowing him, a man, to hold up her naked torso. "Hey Rachel, I don't think you're strong enough for a shower right now. What do you think about a bath? " Will suggested. Emma met eyes with Will and nodded, she turned and filled the bath behind her. Rachel started at the sound, she pulled from Will's grasp and looked scared before settling back into his the bath was full Emma stopped the water and slid Rachel's skirt off. Will watched Emma unzip Rachel's uniform. He imagined how Rachel must have had no idea when putting on her skirt this morning that she'd end up having her two teachers take it off for her. He watched as Emma dropped her skirt and noted the gorgeous curve of Rachel's body. Suddenly Emma's eyes bulged wider than normal. "What is it?" Will asked. "Oh god, poor thing," Emma's eyes teared up. Fuck her privacy, this was his glee kid here, and she was hurt and invaded and it didn't matter if he was a guy, he cared about Rachel more than a lot of people and he needed to take care of her. He turned Rachel in his arms, his heart beating heavily, expecting the worst, he leaned her against Emma, and looked down at her small rounded bottom. Will immediately looked away disgusted, he retched at what he saw and for the first time he cried. Cried that the Rachel Berry they knew and loved was tortured, hurt, and broken deep down. And now he realized what drove her, why she was the way she was, and how she could dive so deep into her emotions when singing. The words: 'I am a failure who will never succeed until she is perfect' were carved into the top of her butt. "Oh god Emma," he cried. "How could someone do this, why, why didn't she say anything." Emma was crying too, "Someone has lowered her self-confidence so low that i think she believes she deserves this. I think she is ashamed and defeated. I can't imagine being a girl of her age and going through what she has. I really just can't imagine. Let's get her into the bathtub, the warm water will do her good." Will gently lifted her bridal style and placed her into the water. Emma grabbed a washcloth and wiped the sleeping girls beautiful features clean. She scrubbed the top of her chest with a tender touch and then the top of her back. Will grabbed a cup and poured water through her hair dark luscious hair. Will tried to preserve some of her modesty and concentrated on the glistening beads of water that rolled like tears down her beautifully bronzed skin. Emma dipped the washcloth below the water and rubbed Rachel's chest, leaned her forward and cleaned her back. Scrubbed her stomach, all down her legs, and finally lightly cleaned the area between her legs. Will noted Emma doing this, she knew how badly Rachel needed to feel clean, and he admired her compassion and commitment to his girl. Will returned to shampooing and conditioning her hair. When they felt she was successfully cleaned Emma spread a towel and Will grabbed Rachel by the underarms, his hands accidentally grazing her ripe young breasts, and pulled her up and into the arms of Emma who quickly wrapped her. Will grabbed her back up and Emma went to find her a change of clothing. While he held her, Rachel began to wake up. She was probably beginning to get cold. "Please don't let the other kids see me this way, Mr. Schue. I don't think I could stand their teasing if they knew, it would be too harsh " She said pitifully. "Of course, Rachel," Will answered as Emma reentered with a white sleeveless nightgown; "Id this ok?" Rachel nodded yes. "I'll just be in the bathroom," Will said as he excused himself. Emma sat on the bed next to Rachel and started to brush her hair. Rachel hugged her knees to her chest and sniffled slightly. "You have beautiful hair, you're a very beautiful girl, Rachel. Your mother must be very pretty." Emma mused

Rachel's breath hitched in here throat "Yea she was."

"Oh, Im sorry Rachel, did she pass away?"

"yea, kind of," Rachel paused and Emma thought she wasn't going to get anything more out of her. But she continued, "When I was five my dad died. When I was in the eighth grade my mom went to Vegas one night and married her boyfriend, making him my legal guardian. A few days later she left. I never heard from her again. A year ago we got a call saying her dead body was found, she had thrown herself off a building in Atlanta Georgia, so ya," Rachel turned away, uncomfortable with sharing such a deep secret with an absolute stranger. Emma finished brushing Rachel's hair and turned her to face her. "I am so sorry Rachel, you deserve so much better. I know life has not treated you fairly but you need to promise me you will never forget what a strong, beautiful woman you are." Rachel didn't respond. Emma pulled the nightgown over her head and asked her to lay down. She then pulled down her top to her waist and began to reapply the ointment when suddenly the door swung open and standing there was Quinn, Brittany, and Sarah. Rachel immediately covered her chest but Quinn and the two others just stared in shock at Rachel's battered body especially the distinct claw marks covering her breasts. "Girls." Emma said pointedly, "Please leave right now."

"Oh my god Rachel!" Quinn said with tears in her eyes, ignoring Emma altogether, "Who did this to you? Not Puck, he wouldn't. Was it..,"

"Leave Quinn," Said Will as he emerged from the back room.

"What happened to her, she's covered in fucking bruises and claw marks."

"LEAVE QUINN,"

"Oh my god," said Quinn as she saw Rachel curl protecviely against her pillow, "She was raped, wasn't she."

Will jumped in anger and forcibly pushed the three girls from the room.

Rachel was crying now, he knew what she was thinking, he was thinking the same. Quinn saw her and now everybody would know.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, thanks for all the reviews! This is my first story and it's really fun when people are actually reading and responding!! Normally I would agree with 'honeyandmustard' in that this is my story so stop complaining about puck :) But I kind of wrote this story for the fans. And honestly, I wrote this a while back and just published it this morning when I found it. I didn't even remember the part about puck, which i regret writing now because i find it un-tasteful (word?) and unnecessary to the story. And I LOVE puck now :) I could even go back and change Puck's part to Finn or get rid of it all together. So, I'm sorry for publishing an author's note, but I really want to know how you all think i should proceed. So send me your requests and I will try to make the next chapter more consistent in character/personality types. Thanks! And thanks again for all the reviews :)

[And honestly feel free to be merciless with the comments! It can only help and online reviews that are essentially anonymous won't hurt my feelings ;) ]

-V


End file.
